Sentidos
by Raayy
Summary: Elas tinham mais que cinco sentidos. - KonataxKagami, YURI com um pouco de orange implícito. - PRESENTE PRO LEUO!


_Sentidos.  
A Lucky Star Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Lucky Star não me pertence**. Mas eu sou a Konata, eu juro!

**Yuri KonataxKagami**, contém um pouco de orange (hentai yuri) implícito. Estão avisados.

**Betado por Kure-chan e Shikamaru**. É, eu tenho dois betas 8Db

**Presente para Leuo**, que me pediu uma fic com esse casal e como elas são fofas demais eu não consegui recusar 8Db (E eu estava devendo uma fic pra ele mesmo)

* * *

_Olfato._

- Kagamiin, seu cabelo está cheiroso. Usou shampoo novo? – perguntou Konata, alegremente.

- Não me chame de Kaga_min_. – Retrucou um pouco braba – Usei um shampoo de uva. – Falou sorrindo, com um tom orgulhoso no rosto.

Konata sorriu e pegou uma das mechas de cabelo dela e a levou pro rosto.

- Hmm-! É uva mesmo. Combina com seu cabelo. – Falou olhando-a nos olhos com um sorriso.

- Baka. – Falou Kagami corada e com a cara um pouco fechada. – Você também está de shampoo novo, não?

- Haai! – Falou Konata sorrindo abertamente. – É de Blue Kawaii!

- Baka. – Falou Kagami rindo, mas logo pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela e cheirando. – É de morango.

- Uhu~m! – Assentiu Konata com a cabeça. – Kagamin gosta de morangos, ne? – Falou sorrindo.

E antes que Kagami pudesse chamá-la de boba novamente, Konata a puxou pelo pescoço lhe dando um beijo leve, a fazendo corar como um morango de verdade.

**#**

_Visão._

Elas podiam se encarar por horas e horas como se pudessem se comunicar pelos olhares. Ás vezes, Miyuki ou Tsukasa apareciam nessas conversas de olhares delas, mas isso não as interrompia.

Tsukasa dizia que elas brincavam de quem ri primeiro. Miyuki dizia que elas passavam ondas positivas uma a outra, e as duas estavam tão erradas quanto certas.

Esses contatos só se interrompiam quando Konata ria ou sorria e desviava o olhar, fazendo Kagami ficar irritada.

- O que você estava pensando, sua pervertida?!

**#**

_Audição._

- Kagamiiin!

Kagami nunca iria admitir, mas ela adorava quando Konata a chamava assim. Com o 'i' puxado, ela sentia-se relaxar como se tudo estivesse melhor agora só por poder ouvir a chamando assim.

- O que é, Konata?!

Já Konata adorava ouvir os berros dela. Mostrava o quanto Kagami gostava dela, mesmo parecendo o contrário.

- Nada, _Kagamin-chan_.

- Então vê se não me aborrece, _Kona-chan_.

Konata sorriu ao ouvir seu nome por aquele apelido e se agarrou a Kagami. Podia ter sido dito em tom ofensivo, como sempre, mas Konata achou adorável.

- Me solta, Izumi!

**#**

_Paladar._

- Kagamin, você vai ficar gorda.

Disse Konata com um sorriso implicante no rosto para a outra, que comia com gosto os chocolates que ganhara no Valentine's Day.

- Me deixe em paz, Konata. Além disso, foi você quem me deu esses chocolates!

- Mas não precisava comer todos de uma vez...

- Faço o que eu quiser. – Retrucou por fim, a garota de cabelos roxos.

Konata se aproximou mais sentando do lado dela, com um sorriso sapeca.

- Se você guardar uns para amanhã, ganha um beijinho.

Kagami parou na hora. Resmungou um pouco e guardou os chocolates no saquinho de embrulho que Konata fizera. Essa, por sua vez, puxou o queixo de Kagami e lhe deu um beijo.

Ela estava com gosto de chocolate. Mas ela não tinha gosto de chocolate, era muito, muito melhor.

E a junção de chocolate e Kagami era quase perfeita.

Só não era mais perfeito que Kagami por si só.

Quando se separou, Kagami estava vermelha. Ela também tinha apreciado todos os sabores daquele beijo.

- Você sabia que ia ganhar um beijo mesmo assim, não é?

Kagami se emburrou. Ela nem era tão chegada a chocolate, mas os chocolates de Konata eram diferentes. Tinham um gosto incrivelmente melhor. Talvez fosse por ser caseiro, talvez fosse só por ter sito feito por ela.

**#**

_Tato._

Konata gostava de tocá-la com a ponta dos dedos toda a pele dela. Gostava de alisar os cabelos, o couro cabeludo, o rosto, os lábios, os seios, a barriga, as coxas.

Ela gostava de tocá-la. Sentí-la.

Os beijos eram trocados intensamente juntamente com os carinhos sendo distribuídos. As mãos apalpando cada pedaço de pele e as pernas entrelaçadas.

Nesses momentos elas conseguiam se sentir verdadeiramente. Não eram Konata ou Kagami. Eram só elas.

**#**

_Elo._

Kagami chamava de "Instinto feminino". Konata chamava de "Sexto sentido". Não importava o nome, mas era como se fosse um elo de comunicação só delas.

Só delas.

Um dia, quando Konata foi visitar Kagami, ela estava de óculos enquanto lia um livro.

Konata deu uma risadinha, e Kagami notou que ela estava lá. Konata sabia que foi por que no dia anterior tinha dito seu e-mail.¹

- Você não precisa usar óculos, não é, Kagamin?

Kagami se emburrou e ficou vermelha, voltando a ler o livro sem responder. Konata se aproximou dela e sentando atrás dela e passando os braços pelo ombro dela, falou em um sorriso.

- Eu também gosto de tsunderes, Kagamin.

- Quem aqui é tsundere?! – Falou Kagami emburrada.

Elas sabiam se entender perfeitamente. Mais do que qualquer um. Mesmo que parecesse o contrário.

Por que as pessoas de fora não sabiam como elas eram no intimo.

_Elas eram Kagami e Konata que se entendiam melhor que qualquer outro por mais que os comuns 5 sentidos.  
_

_

* * *

_  
¹- No episódio 7 de Lucky Star, Konata fala que o seu e-mail é "gostodegarotascomóculos". Não pude desperdiçar a chance.

* * *

**N/A:**

CARALHO, me deu trabalho essa fic 8Db mas foi ótimo escreve-la.

É COMPLICADO ter uma idéia ou começar uma fic em um fandom como Lucky Star, que é mais comédia que qualquer outra coisa. Por outro lado, tem muita coisa delas que pode ser usada. MUITA mesmo, como o e-mail da Konata, etc. Mas é melhor pra fazer pairing mesmo. Fazer uma centred em alguma delas deve ser desesperador.

Leuo, eu espero que você REALMENTE GOSTE. Por que deu trabalho. E fiz com muita dedicação a você u-u/

É isso. Adoraria Reviews... :3 Mas um review descente (=_=)


End file.
